


The assignment

by BloodyFlammable



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFlammable/pseuds/BloodyFlammable
Summary: When they got for assignment to describe someone with 100 words without using any adjective, Baz felt like taking the bait.Here are his two drafts and the one he actually submitted.





	

31 January 2013. First draft.

 

Wherever he walks in, everyone goes ~~silent~~ and he fills the room with his ~~stuffy~~ presence.

He is like the ~~fucking~~ stars. He is like the ~~fucking~~ sun. He doesn’t care who gets burn by standing too close.

He trusts people to say him what to do, regardless of the right and wrong.

He presumptuosly thinks the world needs him, as if he could carry it on his shoulders.

When he looks around, with his ~~proud~~ eyes, and his ~~arrogant~~ smile, they could **Up, Up and away** themselves to draw his attention. But he wouldn’t care, he is just struting.

Everyone loves him, they don’t see the ~~insufferable~~ tosser I see.

 

 

 

31 January 2013. Second draft.

 

Wherever he walks in, the time stops and he fills the room with his presence.

He is the stars. He is the sun. _I_ cannot help but wait to burn.

He trusts and he cares. With his love and his guts and his bravery.

He might be carrying the world on his shoulders. Somehow, the world needs him. Somehow, _I_ need him.

When he looks at me, with _his eyes_ , and _his smile_ , I feel like someone is casting **Up, Up and Away** on my stomach.

It feels like home.

Everyone loves him, but they don’t see what I see.

 

 

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, the 02 Febuary 2013.

 

Her laugh rolls under your skin.

You can’t hide from her, her eyes see through all the masks.

Her smile makes you feel like someone.

She likes me to read her stories that frightens her before bed, so that somehow she won’t be afraid of the dark.

She lost her first tooth while eating an apple, but she never stopped eating apples. She hopes that eventually the apple will be the one to lose a tooth.

She doesn’t ask, she takes. Nothing will never stop her.

She doesn’t know that yet but some day, she will rule the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, feedback appreciated.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the lack of language skills so-unlike-Baz, I'm not fluent in english. Let's just say he struggled with the whole no-adjective thing !
> 
> The assignment originates from A little something different, by Sandy Hall.


End file.
